Turns Out Separate Planets Wasn't Far Enough: A Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by Trench Coat Angels
Summary: "Turns out separate planets wasn't far enough" is the writing prompt i chose to use. It's a collection of Fairy Tail ships in stories based off of the prompt. WARNING: THEY ARE NOT COMPLETE! there is mild swearing as well. Ships: Gruvia, NaLu, Jerza and GeVy (Gale?)
1. Gruvia: Chapter 1

Hello again! This is a series of different scenario's for different ships based on one prompt. They are _**NOT**_ complete, they are just little excerpts. Tell me which ones you want me to continue! If you have ideas please tell me! Please R &R and enjoy! (Constructive criticism only please! Small comments are appreciated!)

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Turns out separate planets wasn't far enough." Grey said as he pulled his ice staff out of the dead man on the floor.

"That was Juvia's target!" Juvia hissed.

Grey laughed. "Do you think I care?"

"Why are you here? Who sent you? And why do you keep showing up at Juvia's jobs?! Juvia get paid for this shit you know!

Grey laughed. "And I don't?"

"Answer Juvia's questions!"

"No."

"Why you-"

"Now, now Juvia. Don't do something you'll regret!" Grey chided. "You don't want to hurt your precious Grey-Sama now do you?"

"You're not Grey-Sama! The Grey-Sama Juvia knows and loves would never abandon Juvia or his friends! The Grey-Sama Juvia knew would never turn to the darker side. You are not Juvia's Grey-Sama. You are a traitor and Juvia will never forgive you for what you have done!" Shouted Juvia as she trained her gun to his chest.

"Go ahead Juvia. Shoot. You will just be killing the only person who ever loved you. Who cared. I thought you understood why I left everyone. Why I left the one person I care about most. I guess you didn't. Go ahead. Shoot me Juvia! Shoot!" Grey taunted as he stepped closer.

"Don't come any closer!" Juvia warned, tears streaming down her face in steady streams. " What was Juvia supposed to understand?! You left, and Juvia died a little on the inside. Everyday. Did you know that? The note you left was so deceptive and secretive that Juvia didn't know what to think! Running off with a band of mercenaries!? Why did you leave?! Why did you leave Juvia alone with no coherent understanding of why you left. Explain that to Juvia, because Juvia doesn't understand!"

Again, this isn't complete. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! I would love to hear ideas!

R&R!

The Blog: blog/trench-coat-angels  
Written by: Cinnamon


	2. Nalu: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nalu! Tell me if you want me to continue this one, or if you have any ideas. R&R! (Constructive criticism only please! small comments are appreciated.)

The sounds of yelling and gunshots followed us as we rushed down the crowded street. Natsu was pulling me along roughly, a shit eating grin plastered upon his face. We ducked behind a market stall, starling the shop owner. I put my finger to my mouth and pointed to Natsu's money pouch. The woman nodded and continued doing her job as if nothing had happened. Natsu and I slid underneath the table.

"Turns out separate planets wasn't far enough, eh Lucy?" Natsu said when he turned to me. I swear that grin never leaves his face.

"Why are you here?!" I hissed.

"Same reason as you! The wonderful treasures of thievery!" He laughed.

"Shut up! Are you trying to get us caught?! You should have stayed where I left you!"

"You mean where you left me for dead in a desert with a bullet in my leg? I was going to live there for the rest of my days, but then I realized something."

"What was that, flame breath?"

"That even though you left me for dead, I would never stop loving you."

I looked at him in shock. The everlasting grin was gone. It had distorted into the sadness and loneliness I had seen in his eyes earlier. I felt tears forming. I looked away. There was no way I would tell him why I had left him there. No way in hell. The mercenaries chasing us started to search every shop in the overcrowded market.

Thank you for reading! R&R please!


	3. Jerza: Chapter 3

It's stories like this that make wonder why I write stuff like this. If you have any ideas, comments, or want me to continue this prompt please feel free to tell me! R&R and enjoy! (Constructive criticism only please. Small comments are appreciated)

Erza pinned me to the wall, holding her sword only centimeters from my throat. I gulped. I knew doing this job was a bad idea. Their guard dog was Erza.

"What are you doing here Jellal? Speak or your head will no longer be on your shoulders."

"I came to retrieve something of my employer's. I doubt that is what you are here doing. I guess separate planets wasn't far enough, wouldn't you say Erza?"

"Shut up. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand, traitor?!" She spat.

"I don't have a good reason. You should kill me, Erza." I replied.

I acted on impulse. I lifted my hand up and batted away her sword. I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. I pinned her against the wall on the other side of the room as I did so. She let out a sound or surprise, but soon melted into the kiss, and started to kiss back.

She pushed me away and held her sword to my throat. I stood in the middle of the room with my hands up in surrender.

"You should have stayed there Jellal. Who ever sent you should have picked someone else!" She said. To the untrained ear, her voice would have sounded firm, controlled. But I knew her better than that. I heard the quiver she disguised so well. I saw the tears Erza fought so hard to keep down. Pushing me away crushed her. She didn't want to hurt me. I could see that somewhere deep down, she still cared.

"Erza, please. Don't do this. You can leave. You can escape. Come with me. We can run, together. I won't ever let you go again, Erza please!" I begged. I was starting to lose control of my emotions as well.

Thank you for reading! R&R please!


	4. Gevy (Gale?): Chapter 4

I think I actually continues this one, but it's a part of these prompts, so I posted it here. If you have any ideas, want me to continue this story (Or post the unfinished continuation) or would like to comment please do! R&R please and enjoy! (constructive criticism only please. Small comments are appreciated!)

As the air cleared from the blast, I couldn't hear jack-shit, except for ringing and the water-downed screams of the pedestrians running around me. I groaned as I sat up. I dusted myself off and looked up to in time to see a sight I never thought I would see again. Imagine every sexy entrance for the main female protagonist in any action-adventure movie. That's what I was seeing. Levy sauntered out of the remaining blasts with a big ass grenade launcher cradled in her arms. And she was walking straight towards me.

Once she reached me, she switched the launcher to the other hand while she pulled out a gun from God knows where. She then pointed it right against my forehead.

"Gajeel." She said with a smile.

"Levy." I replied, putting my hands up in surrender.

" I guess it turns out separate planets wasn't far enough for me to never see you again. Shame." She pouted, still holding the gun to my head. I tried to think of a good reason to flick the gun away. To actually defend myself instead of standing here like an idiot, but I couldn't. It had been so long since i had seen her that it felt rude to flick away her weapon.

"Not going to fight back?' She asked after a moment.

"Seems rude to do that." I replied, looking down at her from my height. She was one tiny bad ass, that was for sure.

"I should shoot you, but I'm not going to." She said. The gun didn't move.

"If you're not going to shoot me, would you mind moving the gun?" I said pointing to it.

"Nah. It's not going anywhere until my arm gets tired. So tell me, why are you on this worthless rock anyway? I thought you went off to chase your big dreams. How's that goin' for ya?"

"Quite well. Do you mind? I have somewhere to be in-" I stopped to look at my watch. "25 minutes and it's 30 minutes from here. I need to go."

"You are not leaving my sight." Levy sneered. I sighed. I knocked the gun out of her hand, then stuffed it away to where she couldn't get it. Then I picked her up and hoisted her up on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She started to struggle.

"Put me down, Gajeel! What the fuck do you think you're doing! Let me go!"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, Levy. I'm not letting you go. I have somewhere to be, and you won't let me out of your sight. So you're stuck with me. Are you enjoying the view back there?" I could almost feel Levy's blush when she stiffened. Then she started to hit me.

"Let me go! I am NOT enjoying the view!" She screamed as we walked towards an abandoned car.

"Wow, Levy. That hurt. I worked hard on that view!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

This was the last one. Thanks so much! Please tell me what you think!

The Blog: blog/trench-coat-angels  
Written by: Cinnamon


End file.
